


Miraculous Sugar Prompts

by kopycat_101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Even Lila and Chloe get sugar, Family, Friendship, Gen, Lila Rossi Redemption, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Minor Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, class sugar, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: Some sugar prompts I posted on my Tumblr, since we have enough salt and negativity in this fandom.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Miraculous Sugar Prompts

* * *

Marinette brings in leftovers from her parent’s bakery to class so they don’t go to waste, an overflowing box of pastries and breads, before class starts. Everyone in class smiles and thanks her profusely for her kindness, the dreary Monday made a little sweeter by her. Adrien is particularly happy at snagging a croissant, and Nathaniel quietly thanks her for keeping his Kosher diet in mind.

* * *

Adrien always makes sure to say hello to all his classmates in the morning, because he knows how it feels like to be ignored and alone in the mornings in his home. He’s like a bright ball of sunshine. Everyone in class feels a little more willing to face the day with his genuine smile and goodwill to start them off. 

* * *

Alya gets an excited fan running up to her, realizing she’s the runner of the Ladyblog, and asking for her autograph. The fan thanks her for being so brave and amazing, running around to show Paris what the heroes are doing. Alya recognizes how important her sacrifices mean to the people of Paris, even when she’s not a superhero.

* * *

Nino is well-known in his community as being the local DJ for hire. After DJing for someone’s birthday, the family that hired him praise him for being so talented and hardworking, such a young enterpreneur! The others at the party also praise and compliment him, and Nino’s left with a plate of leftovers, a check, and his heart full of pride and happiness that his efforts are paying off in these small ways. He might not be famous yet, or anytime soon, but people enjoying his music and his DJing is still great.

* * *

Nathaniel is working on sketches with Marc in the park, when a little girl excitedly runs up to them and asks Nathaniel if he can draw her. The girl’s father catches up and apologizes for his daughter’s rudeness. Nathaniel gives a shocked look over at a smiling Marc, before assuring that it’s fine, he can draw the man’s daughter ‘as practice’. After gifting the girl the drawing, the little girl squeals and hugs him, thanking him profusely. Nathaniel is flustered, especially when the father slips him a bill as a thank you, leaving with his daughter before the artist can stutter out a refusal. Marc giggles and congratulates him on the commission, and Nathaniel laughs helplessly, feeling happy he could make that little girl’s day brighter.

* * *

Kim has a swim meet he’s been practicing for weeks. His entire class shows up to cheer him on, and he feels happy and grateful for the support. He ends up coming in at second place, glad he placed, but internally disappointed he didn’t end up getting first. All his classmates cheer for him and assure him that he’s amazing, starting up a chant of “Kim! Kim! Kim!”. The athlete ends up smiling wide and laughing, buoeyed by his friends’ support. He realizes that he might not have gotten first, but he still accomplished something great.

* * *

Alix is doing skate tricks in the park, gathering a bit of an audience cheering her on. She smiles and waves at them, going about her laps, before doing an impressive crazy stunt. Everyone has their phones out recording her, cheering loudly and going wild. Alix grins and pants for breath as people start coming up to pat her on the back or congratulate her on the amazing move. She feels proud that people acknowledge her skills

* * *

Max and Markov are going to have a presentation with a technology company, which Max is nervous about. He keeps making calculations on how well the meeting will go versus it ending up in disaster. His friends talk him through his anxieties, trying to tell him that he doesn’t need to constantly calculate the possibilities. He just has to go into the meeting and do the best he can. He’s smart, and he knows his stuff. And if it doesn’t work out this time, there’s always next time. Max calms down, bolstered by the support of his friends, and gains a bit of hope and confidence. He takes the advice to heart.

* * *

Sabrina spends a weekend with her father doing everything she wants to do, because Roger wants to treat his daughter and catch up with her. He’s been so busy with Akuma, he feels like he hasn’t been there enough for her. So Sabrina and her father sit down to eat pizza and watch one of Sabrina’s favorite shows. The girl gushes about the show and explains the characters to her attentive listener. Her and her dad make ice cream sundaes and eat those as well. Sabrina turns her phone off for the entire weekend, so she won’t worry about anything except taking a relaxing weekend off.

* * *

Ivan is working on a new love song for Mylene. He gets the help from his friends in Kitty Section. Rose and Juleka are happy to help, and Luka is there to lend an ear as well and help calm them all down from overwhelming Ivan with nerves. They end up having a casual jam session, laughing and joking and eating snacks Anarka gives them. Ivan is glad he has such cool friends and band mates willing to help him. He’d thought he would be wasting their time with his problems, but they end up spending the time well by goofing off and bonding.

* * *

Mylene is excited to plant a new set of herbs for her herb garden. Her boyfriend Ivan is more than happy to help her with the task. And for once, her father has the day off, and helps as well. Mylene gets to spend the day with her two favorite and most important people in her life, helping her and supporting her interests and hobbies. After they’re done, the three attempt to make dinner together. Mylene keeps getting shooed off to do the easier tasks, because her father and boyfriend want her to not have to worry and do the bulk of the cooking. The food ends up looking a little messy and gets toastier than they wanted, but Mylene just laughs happily and thanks her papa and Ivan with kisses on the cheek.

* * *

Juleka is trying out new hairstyles one week. Luka helps her brush her hair and style it, the two using tons of bobby pins and looking up tutorials on their phones. She wants to try to see what looks good and what she feels good with, to branch out and be more fashionable. It’ll help her feel more comfortable as well, since she wants to try modeling. Her classmates compliment her different hairstyles, Rose gushing over Juleka the most. Getting constantly peppered in compliments makes Juleka flustered and blush, but she’s also enjoying the support and attention, happy that no matter what she looks like, people still like her.

* * *

Rose writes a song to perform for the school’s talent show. Everyone expects a cutesy love song, and are surprised when she starts a heavy rock song while screaming into the mic. Juleka and Ivan whoop and cheer for Kitty Section’s singer, and everyone realizes that Rose has more depth than her pretty in pink exterior shows. Her friends and classmates start rocking out to her song, cheering wildly when she finishes, the loudest group among the others cheering for her. Rose beams and bows, glad to see so much support for her singing.

* * *

Chloe has a hard time being nice to people or showing a soft side. So instead of using words, she starts giving people gifts instead. Is it bribery? Yeah. But getting gifts is what she’s used to, and she has tons of money, so why not use it? The class are surprised when she starts doing things like ordering catering for when they have class events, letting Sabrina borrow accessories from her, etc. She even wrinkles her nose and gifts Adrien a wheel of Camembert, telling him he needs to eat more, even if it is stinky cheese. The others in class slowly start to warm up to the queen bee.

* * *

Luka usually has a hard time asking for help. He’s used to being the older sibling, the one to take care of things. Used to taking care of the house when his mom’s out working. He’s trying to schedule school with Kitty Section practices and chores, and gets overwhelmed. Despite him trying to hide his stress, someone notices. One day, Juleka sits down with him, offering that she can be the one to shedule their practices for them, and organize their equipment. Luka already does a lot for their family and friends. Heart full and heart song singing, he hugs his little sister tightly and thanks her. It’s good to be reminded that he doesn’t have to be the one to support others, but that others can support him as well.

* * *

Kagami is still unfamiliar with social cues, especially as France’s customs are different than Japan’s. Much more familiar, might louder, than what she’s used to. Thankfully, through Adrien and Marinette’s help, Kagami gets slowly more accustomed. She goes to get ice cream with them, picks up on slang, is comfortable enough to allow for casual touches. She’s not sure if Paris will ever be her home, but with the help and support of her slowly growing list of friends, she believes that Paris will no longer feel like enemy territory. Possibly even a home away from home.

* * *

Lila sits in her room, alone, and doesn’t plan. Doesn’t scheme. Doesn’t worry about pretenses or spinning a web of lies. Her ailing grandmother calls her, voice kind, Nonna asking her if she’s read any new books or tried any new foods in France. And Lila allows herself an hour of telling her Nonna all the little things about Paris, the tastes and smells and sounds. Of the park near her school, the vendors on the street, the cafe she found and likes to sit and drink a coffee in. Nonna tells her kindly, “I’m glad you’re doing well in Paris. I’m sure your friends are helping you adjust.” Lila thanks her, giving her well-wishes, and hangs up. She wipes away the silent tears on her face. The hour of peace was nice, while it lasted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, I'm tired of the fandom being negative and full of salt and I'm here to make some prompts to help fix that.
> 
> Original tumblr post: https://mexicancat-girl.tumblr.com/post/641409458403196928/miraculous-ladybug-sugar-prompts


End file.
